A new Friend or a new Foe?
by thehalfdemonalchemist
Summary: As the gang searches for the jewel shards they run into a hanyou and we will soon find out that she is from Inuyasha's past. Will this girl be another friend or just more competion for Inuyasha's affection? How will Kagome react?
1. Who is she?

A New Friend or A New Foe by: kagome'ssis Genere: anime: action/romance Rating: PG-13 swearing and violence Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, the characters are owned by Sunrise Animations 

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Who is she?

Kagome had finally gained up the courage to go and tell Inuyasha how she really felt but when she saw him he was with Kikyo. Once she sees them she runs home to her era, this is story start.

8888888888888888888888888888 Kagome's era 888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome was lying in her bed crying her eyes out while she thought. ' I can't believe him, that jerk. She tried to kill him but he still went to her. Inuyasha, why did you go to her? I know that I can't possibly have a chance but that doesn't mean I'll give up. I love you Inuyasha and I will always stay by your side'  
8888888888888888888888888888 Feudal era 888888888888888888888888888888888

' I hate it when I make her cry.' "That wench doesn't have to keep on running back to her own era every time she gets mad. I guess I'll give her another day till I go and get her." Inuyasha said while sitting in the tree above the well.

- Next day -

" Inuyasha, hurry up and bring back Kagome!" the young fox demon was tired of waiting.  
'Thump' " What do you think I am goin in the well for, a picnic?"

"Well you didn't have to hit him, Inuyasha. He is only a child," said Sango with Shippo hiding behind her crying because of the pain on his head were Inuyasha punched him.

"Feh" As Inuyasha walks over to the well, with the sound of Shippo balling behind Sango, he gets ready to jump into the well when all of the sudden..."SIT!" Kagome had come through the well earlier and was already mad at Inuyasha but when she heard him hit Shippo...well lets just say that he is lucky she only said sit once.

" Kagome" all of her friends said at once while going to help her out of the well.

" Hi you guy. I brought some new stuff for all of you." Kagome said smiling.

" Kagome!" a ticked off Inuyasha yells while getting up from the sit command. "Why did you do that?" "Do what? Oh you mean when I said SIT." 'Thump' back down he went. "Yes that and don't do it again!"

" Well I know something that will cheer you up, I can seance a few jewel shards not too far from here." Kagome said smiling. Making Inuyasha hit the ground a few times helped her blow off some steam. All of the sudden Inuyasha was up on his feet and ready to go and next to Miroku stood Kilala fully transformed and ready to fly.

" Which was Kagome," he asked as she got onto his back. " That way." She was pointing deep into the forest. " Let's go Kilala," Sango said after Miroku and Shippo were safely on Kilala.

On their way to the location of the jewel shards the gang asks Kagome what she brought with her this time. "So Kagome what did you bring from your era this time," she asked her best friend.

"Same old stuff: chips, ramen, soda, crayons and coloring books for Shippo, and I think that's about it."

As she spoke she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Inuyasha was still wherein the locket she gave him and remembered that she had one for Sango. 'I'll give it to her later' she thought.

In the distance the group could hear a battle going on but didn't know who it was. " I can seance them, 3 of them." " Ya, and I can smell Naraku's sent. Let's go."

When they finally reach the battle they see that its Kagura and Kanna that Inuyasha smelt but they were fighting what seemed to be a hanyou, a female hanyou.

" She has the jewel shards," Kagome said. " But who is she," Shippo asked while sitting on Kagome's shoulder. "I don't know Shippo."

'No Way.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "It can't be her."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Authors Note:

So who is this strange new half demon, andhow does Inuyasha know her. So tell me what you think and the next chapter will be in soon enough.


	2. My name is Kira

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Last Time:

When they finally reach the battle they see that its Kagura and Kanna that Inuyasha smelt but they were fighting what seemed to be a hanyou, a female hanyou.

" She has jewel shards," Kagome said. " But who is she," Shippo asked while sitting on Kagome's shoulder. "I don't know Shippo."

'No Way.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "It can't be her."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Chapter 2: My name is Kira

While the gang was watching the battle Kagura and the hanyou were speaking to one another.

"What do you want half deamon? I dont even know you."

"My name is Kira .You smell like Naraku. I have been searching for Naraku for almost 500 years and I know you know were he is, so tell me or else."

"Why have you been searching for my master, you pathetic hanyou?"

"I told you it's Kira, your master betrayed my best friend and his bitch of a girlfriend, and because of him he will be trapped forever and even if he does get free he will have to live with the memories of that bitch Kikyo trying to kill him. And because of Naraku I have to live with the memory of WATCHING IT ALL HAPPEN!"

" Well I could really care less. All I know is that you have jewel shards and I want them. So hand them over or fight."

" Lets fiight then, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" she yelled as throwing the first attack.

888888888888888888888888 The Inu gang 888888888888888888888888888888888888 " Wait, Inuyasha was she talking about you? Do you know her?" a very confused Miroku asked.

"Ya, I think I do but I haven't seen her since the day I was bound to that tree." Inuyasha was still stunddened. 

88888888888888888888888 Inuyasha's Flashback 88888888888888888888888888888

"I am going to do it. I am going to become human and be with Kikyo forever." he proclaimed

"Are you crazy! I know you think you love her but if she really loved you she wouldn't want you to change! Inuyasha you need to think about this more. You won't be as strong and you used to and you will lose all of your abilities. I don't think I could watch my best friend die. You wont live as long. YOU CANT DO THIS!" Kira was screeming at him.

"Kira I know this is right. This is what my heart tells me to do." Inuyasha was trying to keep his friend from having a break down. 

As she was slowly starting to cry she said, " Inuyasha, we are best friends. Do you remeber when we first met?" he nodded. "I had just found out that being a hanyou wasnt all that great." " Ya, and then I came along and your mom took me in and we hung out together and took on people's hatred and your brother countless times. I think I have known you long enough to know that you deserve someone better." her face was now covered in tears.

" I'm sorry Kira but I have to do this." He left her there to find his so called beloved.

88888888888888888888888 End of Flashback 888888888888888888888888888888888

" Well what are you waiting for lets help her!" Kagome said with an arrow ready and aimed at Kagura.

A/N: So what do you think? Please review 


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha unfortunately 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Chapter 3: Reunion

"We are right behind ya Kagome." Sango yelled while chasing after her best friend.

"Inuyasha sap out of it. Your friend is really beat up so come on we have to help her or you might be saying goodbye real soon." Miroku was still trying to knock some since into Inuyasha was still back in his flashback.

8888888888888888888888 In the battle88888888888888888888888888888888888888 " Give up hanyou or you will never survive." Kagura was looking down at Kira who was almost passed out from some of the pain form previous battles.

" I will never give up. Inuyasha never gave up and neither will I!" she said as she slowly and shakily stood up.

Kagura was about to send the last attack when out of nowhere comes a sacred arrow. "What? Not these losers again!"

" Leave her alone Kagura!" A really pissed off Kagome was ready to fire and next to her was Sango and Kilala ready to go as well.

" Fine you win for now Kira but I will be back, that is if you survive those injuries." Kagura and Kanna were out of there in a flash.

" Who are you guys?" Kira was in shock and could hardly could see strait Running over to her Kagome gives this new girl confidence, "We are friends, trust me we will take good care of you"  
Kira was now lying on the ground just barley conscious when she heard the raven haired stranger next to her call to one of her other friends, "Inuyasha come her. We need to carry her out of hear and to some where safe." Kira just barley saw who the girl had called to and the last thing she saw was a silver haired half demon in a red kimono. ' No way 'was the last thing she thought before she passed out. 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N : I will keep on adding chapters as I go but if anyone has any ideas for something to happen then please tell me

BlueFox of the Moon: That is weird. If you keep reviewing then I will keep righting.


	4. Reunion part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha unfortunately 

I know that the last chapter pretty much sucked but I promise they will get better

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4: Reunion part 2

" How is she doing?" Sango had come to see if she could help Kagome with Kira's bandages.

" She should wake up pretty soon. She has been through a lot. I just can't believe how many shards she has. I thought she had three but look she has half of the jewel right there in a bottle like mine." Kagome had a surprised look in her eye. The five friends had been working together for a while now and they only had a few but she got tons all by herself.

" I wonder how she knows Inuyasha." Sango said.

" I don't know. Hey Sango, could you please watch over her for a while? I want to go and check on Inuyasha"

"Sure Kagome, no problem." Sango said while she was waving goodbye to her friend.

Kagome left the hut and went strait to Inuyasha. ' Inuyasha, who is this girl? I just hope she isn't another ex-girlfriend.'

"Inuyasha?" "Hey Kagome, how is Kira doing?" "She should wake up soon." " Good, you have gotten a lot better with your healing skills"  
" Thanks, Inuyasha...how do you know Kira"  
"...She was my best friend back when we were kids. Well she was my only friend. We fought my brother and trained together. The last time I saw her was the day I was bound to the tree. I remember the last time we talked we were arguing over how...well... the fact that I wanted to become human so I could be with Kikyo. She started to cry and I just left her there. I still hate myself for that. She has just as much of a temper as me"  
"Wow you to sound like 2 of kind." "Ya well we better get back she is like me and if she wakes up surrounded by strangers she might attack"  
"Right."

When the two reached the hut they could hear laughter inside. It seemed to be Kira and Shippo. Inuyasha had a surprised look on his face.

" Hey Kira, want to see another trick?" " Sure that would be great." Shippo was using his fox magic to help her feel better.

When Kagome and Inuyasha walked in Kira froze.

" Inu...Inuyasha...INUYASHA!" she had jumped off of her cot and ran to him. Her face was covered in tears. She had hugged him and it seemed like she was never going to let go of him.  
In between her sobbing she was able to say, "Inuyasha...I never thought...I was ever going to see you off of that tree"  
"I know, I have Kagome to thank for that"  
" Inuyasha can you do me one favor"  
"Anything, just name it"  
" Next time I tell you that you're making a dumb decision...LISTEN TO ME!"

Kira had finally let go of Inuyasha and was meeting all of the kind people that ad saved her life.  
While the others were going to setup the campsite Kira was sitting with Shippo making sure she got all of the names right.

" Ok so the monk is Miroku and he is the one with the wind tunnel in is hand, Sango is the pretty demon slayer with the demon cat Kilala and the girl in the odd clothing is Kagome and she is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. Right?" "Perfect, you're good"  
" Thanks. Hey Shippo what is the deal with Kagome and Inuyasha? Do they like each other? " "Well they do but they won't dare tell each other how they feel"  
" I thought so."

The group was all sitting around the fire and all wanting to ask Kira questions but wouldn't dare.  
"I know you all have questions. So why not ask them"  
"You sure?" Kagome didn't want to ask her anything that might bring back bad memories.  
"I am positive"  
Miroku was the first to say something but the question he asked was one on everyone's mind. "What did you mean when you said to Kagura that you had to watch the hole thing between Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Pow...Sango and Kagome had smacked him off the head. " Don't ask her that." Sango was really pissed off.

" It's ok, I will explain"  
Everyone was shocked but they were all paying close attention.

" Well it started like this"  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Cliffy! I said it would get better and the sooner people review then the sooner I will update


	5. Back to when you left me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did then Kagome and Inuyasha would be married by now. 

This chapter is dedicated to BlueFox of the Moon

These are Kira's powers:

Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Psychic wave

Blades of Blood

She is also a dog demon so she has the same strengths as Inuyasha

She also can read minds

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Last Time:

The group was all sitting around the fire and all wanting to ask Kira questions but wouldn't dare.  
"I know you all have questions. So why not ask them"  
"You sure?" Kagome didn't want to ask her anything that might bring back bad memories.  
"I am positive"

Miroku was the first to say something but the question he asked was one on everyone's mind. "What did you mean when you said to Kagura that you had to watch the hole thing between Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Pow...Sango and Kagome had smacked him off the head. " Don't ask her that." Sango was really pissed off.

" It's ok, I will explain"  
Everyone was shocked but they were all paying close attention.

" Well it started like this"  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter: 5 Back to when you left me

"After Inuyasha left me there in the field this creature came to me. He seemed so kind. He want to know why I was so upset….

Kira's Flashback 888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello child." The tall dark stranger kindly said.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Kira was ready to attack but she still had tears running down her face.

"I am only wondering why such a beautiful young half demon like yourself would be crying." The man was starting to gain her trust.

"And why should I tell you?" Kira was still not sure what she should do ." Well let me explain myself my name is Naraku and I have been watching you and I know that you know those two love birds Inuyasha and Kikyo. Would you happen to know were they are right know? I know that Inuyasha left his best friend for his girlfriend. I was only wishing to go and wish them luck." Naraku was trying to trick her and unfortunately it worked.

"Well I suppose he went to the meadow to go and be with Kikyo. Well I should probably go and wish my best friend luck shouldn't I? Ha ha I mean if he really wants to go through with this then well I might as well wish him luck." Kira was starting to perk up a bit. " Why don't you come with me we can go together." He finally got what he wanted.  
"Ok. I guess." Kira and Naraku started to head to the meadow.

They were half way there when Naraku turned around and knocked her out. She woke up in a castle that she never heard of. Naraku used one of his puppets to "help" her when she awoke.

"Good to see you up. That bubble you are in is surrounded by a miasma. If you even try to escape then you will be in trouble. You won't be able to escape cause your chained there." Naraku said.

'He's right oh no know what am I going to do?' Kira was scared.

"See this?" He was pointing to the circle on the ground that should a seen .

"Inuyasha! What are you showing me you monster?" Kira had no idea what was going on.

"This is happening right this minute. My real self is tricking your friends against each other." "Kikyo is not my friend idiot."

She saw the hole thing (and anyone who watches Inuyasha knows what happens. So I am not going to repeat it.)

"INUYASHA! YOUR LIEING….THIS ISNT HAPPENING….NO PLEASE."

"To bad this is happening and now I shall prove it to you. Tell him I said hello when you see him in hell." He went to attack.

'No this cant be the end. NOOOOOOOOO!' When she screamed in her mind it sent out a powerful brainwave that destroyed the puppet and the entire castle holding her prisoner.

End of Flashback 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That's when I first discovered my brainwave powers but when I use them it takes so much energy that I almost pass out. But after I left the castle I went right the forest to see if what I saw was true. When I saw you there Inuyasha I swore revenge on Naraku. And ever since I have been searching for him. And when I saw the lights the day the sacred jewel split into pieces I knew that something was up and that there was a chance that you might be free. I knew that Naraku would be after the piece so I would need all the pieces I can get." Kira had finished and everyone felt sorry for her.

" I don't think I could ever sit and watch my friends die." Kagome said sadly.

"I know how you feel, I had to watch my brother kill everyone I knew." Sango had tears on her face from remembering the event.

"It's all in the past now and we need to move on." She was smiling at Sango trying to cheer her up.

"If we all work together then we really can defeat him. " "Your right Shippo. Kira why don't you join us" Kagome was really hoping to make a new friend.' I just hope she isn't after Inuyasha's love too'.

"Well if you all want me to." Kira secretly was hopping they would say yes.

They all said yes. "Kira.." Inuyasha sounded serious. "You should stay close tomorrow is your night isn't it?"

"Yea it is." She turned to the others to explain that tomorrow night was her night to turn human, a day before Inuyasha did.

She had secretly read Kagome's mind before so she wanted to clear something up with her new friend.

"Kagome can we go for a walk…alone? I need to talk to you." Kira had stood up and waited for her.

"Sure." The two girls walked away to the woods. Inuyasha started to get up to follow and Kira sensed it and before she could turn around and tell him to stay there Kagome had already stopped him by saying "Sit!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I will continue real soon. I promise but please REVIEW!


	6. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

This chapter is dedicated to BlueFox of the Moon. I will right more if more people review.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kagome….I have to tell you something." Kira really wanted to set things strait with her new friend.

"Oh ya, what?" Kagome really had no clue what was going on.

"I found out I had another power. I can mind read."

"Cool." 'Oh no I hope she didn't hear me when I thought about Inuyasha.' Kagome was a little worried.

" I did." Kagome was surprised by her answer.

The two were silent for a while.

"Kira, do you love Inuyasha?" it took Kagome a long time to gain up the courage to ask her.

"Yes," Kagome's face changed to sadness in the blink of an eye.

"But I love him like a brother." Kagome was so releaved. "He is my best friend. I really wouldn't ever think of ever being more than just friends with Inuyasha." She could see Kagome was extremely happy. "Kagome I know that you love Inuyasha. I am all for it. I think you guys are great together."

"Thanks. Well we better get back before he starts to worry. "  
"Ya lets go." Kira was already heading back.  
"Kira….thanks…for everything"  
"What are friends for." The two walked back with there arms over each others shoulders.

When they finally got back the team were all watching Inuyasha who was ready to fight.

"What's going on?" Kagome had her bow ready to go with Kira in fighting position right next to her.

"It's Sesshomaru, he thinks we have Rin." Sango was also ready to fight.

"Where is she Inuyasha"  
"Why would I have her? Someone probably kidnapped her to get to you"  
"You are lying!"

The two were about to attack when Kira jumped in between the two.

"Would you idiots stop it!" Everyone was stunned.

'Kira…I thought she was dead. She had been missing for years.' Sesshomaru had known of her because of his brother.

"Move aside Kira." Sesshomaru was starting to blush.

"Good to see you to Sesshomaru." Kira saw the redness on his face and she started to blush to.

'I wonder…do they like each other? Does she like him?…"Yea I do, I could use your help Kagome." HUH! "Oh srry I forgot to mention that I can talk to you inside your head." Cool…well you are doing fine keep it up.' (this conversation just took place in Kagome's head.)

Kira turned to Sesshomaru. "We don't have the girl so stop fighting."

"Fine I will go." Sesshomaru turned around and started to leave.  
"Wait, I will come with you…I want to help." Kira couldn't believe she just said that but she meant it.

Everyone was shocked. Sesshomaru turned to her. "Really?"

"Yea we need to find her and it will give us a chance to catch up"  
"We will meet up with you guys later." Kagome knew she needed to give them some space.

"Come on, lets go. By accident she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand to lead him off. Both of there faces started to blush when Sesshomaru closed his hand so instead of just dragging each other they were holding hands. The two started to walk next to each other with the others staring with the jaws dropped to the floor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: sorry I haven't updated lately I have to study for mid-terms. What is going on between Sesshomaru and Kira and were is Rin?  
Please Review. 

Next chapter has a lot of fluff between Sesshy&Kira 


	7. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. 

This chapter is dedicated to BlueFox of the Moon. I willaddmore chaptersif more people review.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Last Time:

"Come on, lets go." By accident she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand to lead him off. Both of there faces started to blush when Sesshomaru closed his hand so instead of just dragging each other they were holding hands. The two started to walk next to each other with the others staring with the jaws dropped to the floor.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 7 Secrets Revealed

The two were searching for Rin everywhere that they smelt humans.

"Sesshomaru…I was wondering, don't you despise humans? I mean you hate Inuyasha and me because of the fact that we are half human, so why do you care for a full human?" Kira was confused

"I only hate Inuyasha because he is my half brother and is half human. I care for the child because she cared for me when I was injured, and truly I never hated you. I fought my brother you just helped him." Sesshomaru was slowly starting to blush.

"You must truly love her to be searching this long." Kira had sadness in her voice along with a hint of jealousy.

"She is like my daughter." Sesshomaru told her. "Oh" Kira was happy to here it.

"Sesshomaru?" Kira was ready to tell him the secret she has been keeping for years.

"Yes Kira"  
"I…I um…I lo…" before she finished she turned and started to growl. " I smell Naraku." Kira was ready to fight.

"Yes and I smell Rin." Sesshomaru handed Kira a sword so she would be able to protect herself.

"Well this seems like a trap. Don't ya think?" Kira really didn't care.  
" That never stopped me before." Sesshomaru was also ready to fight.

"Lets go." The to dashed towards the sent.  
888888888888888 Back to the rest of the Gang 8888888888888888888888

" Are we going or not?" Inuyasha was becoming impatient (big surprise)  
"Actually I think we should stay here." Kagome told them "Are you sure Kagome?" Sango was kinda worried.  
"Yea they can take care of themselves." 'If she needs help she will tell me." Kagome was sure they would be fine.

" Whatever. Got any food?" Inuyasha was just being himself.  
'That's Inuyasha for you. Allways worried about his stomach.' Kagome was giggling.

888888888888888 Sesshomaru and Kira 888888888888888888888888888

" Naraku show yourself." yelled Sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomar, Kira. How good to see you." Naraku siad.  
"Spare me. Where is the girl!" Kira was so sick of him.

Kagura came out with Rin in her hands. Rin was petrified.

"Give her back" Kira and Sesshomaru said together.  
"Make me." Kagura said grinning. "Fine, I will." Kira went straight for her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Ok there is the new chapter. I am planning on the next chapter be pretty much Kira kicking Kagura's ass but well here I'll give you a preview:

" Rin are you ok?" Kira was holding the scared child.  
"Yea but who are you?" she knew she was safe but didn't now who she was with.  
"I am a friend of Sesshomaru." Rin was smiling. "Cool"  
"KIRA WATCH OUT!"

Ok that's all I will show you but I promise that when I get at least 2 more reviews I will update. So please review.


	8. The Battle

**A/N:** Hey I will be typing alout more now that I have seven stiches in my leg. Long story short, glass fell and stabbed me.  
So anyways I will be typeing more and more so just keep reviewing. 

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Disclaimer: Me: I dont own Inuyasha.  
Kikyo: True and his heart is mine.  
Kagome: It is not!  
Inuyasha.  
Kira: Back off Kikyo, I wont let you lay a hand on him you wench.  
Inuyasha: Well I.  
Kagome and Kira: Stay out of this!  
Me: Here we go. Well enjoy the story

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ch. 8 The Battle

Kira attacked Kagura with all her might. "Dance of the Dragons!" Kagura set her attack right at her. Kira could only put her arm in front of her to protect herself.(she has the same kind of clothes as Inuyasha, you know hair of the fire rat)  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!" right behind her attack Kira dived at Kagura with her sword. A direct hit. Kagura hit the ground and Rin went flying from the blast. "Ahhh! Help me Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled a terrified Rin. Sesshomaru looked towards her and jumped away from his battle with Naraku.

While Sesshomaru had his back turned Naraku went to attack, "Oh no you dont." Kira jumped in between Sesshomaru and Naraku to protect him from the attack. He jumped just in time to catch Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru." she was happy to see him. "Are you all right, Rin?" he asked her. "Yes my lord but I was wondering, who is that girl helping us?" she was wondering just who it was that was here to help her. "She's...an old friend." he told her. "Lord Sesshomaru, she looks hurt." she was right. Kira was badly wounded but, like Inuyasha, she was to stuborn to stop. "Wait here." he dived over to the battle to assist her. "Kira, I got this, please go take care or Rin." "Right." she dived out of the batle and ran over to the little girl.

"Are you ok?" she asked Rin. " Yes miss, thank you for helping me." Kira smiled at the child. "Call me Kira." Rin smiled back. "Just stay close and be ready to do whatever I tell you." she nodded. "I'll destroy both of you!" Kagura had already shot an attack at them. "Run, Rin, run!" Kira knew it wasnt gonna be pretty. Kira got hit with the shot just missing Rin. "Rin take this (she took off her top half of the kimono, revealing her white undershirt. Kind of like a tang top) it will protect you." she took it and covered herself and ran off to hide somewhere. 'Damn I wont last much longer, and its getting really close to my time of transformation.'(her time to go all human)

Kira was fighting Kagura and Sesshomaru was fighting Naraku. Somehow during the battle Sesshomaru and Kira ended up back to back facing their foes.

Kira: 'Sesshomaru, I have an idea.'she told him in his mind. 'Sesshomaru: I'm listening.' Kira: 'Just jump out of the way at the count of 3 and then get behind me.' Sesshomaru: ' Alright, just one question. How long have you been psychic?' Kira: 'I'll fill you in later, just get ready...1'  
Sesshomaru: '... 2 '  
Both: " 3!"

They both jumper ou of the way. Kira knew she had about five minutes before she went human. "Psychic wave!" she screemed in her mind and an incredibly powerfull blast went straight towards Naraku and Kagura sending them flying. Once everything calmed down there was no sign of them.

Sesshomaru started to quickly search for Rin and Kira. He saw Rin hidding behind a tree. "Lord Sesshomaru, is it safe to come out now?" he nodded and she came running. He looked over to where Kira was standing. In her place was a human gir passed out on the ground and covered in wounds, that were bleeding badly. She had long brown hair that was covered in dirt and blood. "Lord Sesshomaru, is that Lady Kira? Is she dead?" Rin was starting to cry. Sesshomaru walked over and lifted Kira up into his arms.  
"Rin, stop crying, she isn't dead, just badly wounded." she suddenly perked up. "Come along Rin, and pick up the sword." he said in his life sucks attitude. "Yes my lord." Once she had the sword she ran over to him and they started to walk towards Inuyasha campsite.

Inuyasha quickly jumped up and started to sniff the air. "Inuyasha what wrong?" Kagome was worried. "I smell blood, its smells familiar. And I smell Sesshomaru." he started to run towards the smell. He was quickly followed by the others. They quickly came to the opening were Sesshomaru was waiting. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called. Inuyasha ignored him and just freeked when he saw Kira so badly hurt. "What the hell did you do to her!" he was pissed. " I didn't do anything. sh saved us but as she did so she was turning human." Sesshomaru told him. "Lady Kagome, please help her she is bleeding very badly!" Rin was worried about her new friend. "Gladley, thank you for bringing her back." Kagome said. "Just please tell her I said...thank you." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk off with Kira saftley in Inuyasha's arms.

The two of them started to walk off when Rin realized something. "Lord Sesshomaru, why not give her the sword, I mean you never use it and I still have to return her kimono." Rin said to him. He nodded and said , "Good idea please go deliver it. " Rin ran off. She was almost there when she stopped and ripped a piece of her own kimono and tied it around the hadle 'Now she'll always remeber me.' Rin thought to herself. She really liked her and thought that this could be like her older sister. She ran to the campsite and ran into Shippo. "Hey Rin, i thought you left." he said smiling. "I did but I wanted to give these to Lady Kira.  
Would you please give them to her when she wakes up." she asked him. He nodded and she handed him the kimono and sword.  
She thanked him and ran back to meet up with Sesshomaru.

"How is she?" Inuyasha was worried, he knew how weak humans were. (Not that they are week, its just they dont survive things like this.) "She should be ok." Kagome had just finished changing her bandages. "I think she was fighting Naraku." she told him. "Yeah, I can smell his stench all over her." Inuyasha sounded disgusted. Kira started to stir in her sleep. She was living through her life alone starting with when she first met Naraku.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888 Kira's Nightmare/Dream 888888888888888888888**

'How could I let this happen? Its all my fault. He is doomed and its all my fault.' tears were running down her face. "Oh, my dear,  
what is it? Have you realized that if you had just been able to stop him, that both of you would be free and living as if nothing happened." Naraku said just to torture her. "Shut Up! Thats not true, your lieing. I would be fine and able to help him if you didn't trick me."she wasnt all that convinceing. She wasnt even convincing herself. ' I have to get out of here.'

Her dream went black and switched to her travels.

'I cant believe this. I know I saw it but I cant believe this. Inuyasha' she touched his face.'If only I was there to help you. I could have told the two of you that Naraku was behind it. Then I could have saved you and Kikyo wouldn't have died. It's all my fault'  
She slowly walked off, her face was covered in tears. "Child, who are you and what are you doing near Inuyasha?" a young Kaede yelled out. She just looked at Kaede and when she heard her mention Inuyasha she just colapsed and started to cry some more. She was also human so Kaede wasn't aware that she was hanyou. "Come child, we can talk more at the village." When Kaede got closer she could see the wounds on her. 'Oh my goodness. She seems to have been attacked, if I dont hurry she could die.'

Kira awoke in Kaede's hut about 3 hours after she had found her. "Ah good you are awake. You were badly wounded. Care to tell me how it happened?" Kira didnt answer. " Well maybe later." Kira looked out the window she was about to change back. She tried to run away but her wounds reopened and she couldnt move from the pain. Within a few minutes she turned back into a half demon. Kaede wasn't shocked. "Well that explains the old scars and new cuts. People have picked on you havent they?" She just nodded. "My name is Kaede. I am the priestess of this village. I was the sister of the old priestess Kikiyo." Kira's expression changed from defencive to hate."Grr...Kikyo." she said in a low whisper. "So do you have a name?" Kaede asked her.  
"My name is Kira. I was in the forest to see if it was true that Inuyasha was trapped. He was my best friend, he was almost like my over protective big brother." Kira told her while she thought of all their good times together. "I see, that explains alot. Do you have a place to stay?"Kira was shocked. She was not used to humans being nice to her. "Um...no not anymore..." Kira said.  
"Me and Inuyasha took care of each other when..." she didn't want to remeber Izayoi's death. It hurt her almost as much as it hurt Inuyasha. Kaede just nodded and said, "Well then you may live here if you wish, but you will probably be needed to help with some of the protection and work around here. That will be how you will pay for your stay." Kaede looked over and Kira was smiling.  
She had never been excepted by humans before.

Again everything went black and went to when everything went wrong.

'I must protect the village.' Kira though to herself. There was a huge brawl of demons outside of the village that just kept getting closer. When Kira saw who the leader was, she froze.'Oh no...Naraku.' Naraku was the demon leading the demons and tricking them. Kira was scared and didn't want to fight. "I cant do this I cant do...she started to think of all the kids in the village and all of the people that had started to care for her and treat her like an equal. I can do this. I have to.' She was able to us Psychic Wave. It destroyed all of them including Naraku's puppet. But she passed out. When she awoke she found herself inside Kaede's hut once again. " I am glad you are awake. You were able save everyone my dear, yet why do you look so sad?" Kaede asked a frowning Kira. "Lady Kaede thank you for everything but, I have to leave. I need to defeat Naraku and avenge Inuyasha and Kikyo. He could be destroying others lives and I have to stop him. I'm sorry." Kaede didnt look surprised in fact she had packed everything for her already. "I thought you might say that." Kira smiled. She grabbed the bag and left.

**8888888888888Outside of Kira's head 888888888888888**

She was sweating and seemed scared. So they both agreed that they should wake her up. So Inuyasha started to shake her and call her name. She woke up easily. "Uh...what hit me?" Kira still felt weak. "I think you used Psychic Wave while becoming human" Kagome told her. "Oh yea...I remember now...well what are we sitting around for? We should be out looking for Naraku." she started to get up until Inuyasha punched her in the back of the head.(like he does to Shippo) "Inuy..."Kagome went to yell at him but was cut off. "Are you crazy. I want to get Naraku as much as you but you almost died. You need to heal." He wouldnt look at her. He had his back turned. Kagome knew something was wrong.

"Inuyasha I'm fine. I can..." he cut her off but this time he had gotten down and hugged her. "I cant loose you too."he sounded scared."When we lost my mom we were both sad but I aslo knew that I couldnt loose you too, if I did I might have died myslef. When Sesshomaru brought you back here I was just...I was"  
he couldn't finish his sentence so Kagome did for him. "We were all really scared." Just as Inuyasha had stopped hugging her Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked in.

Shippo handed her the kimono and sword. She saw the piece of Rin's kimono and then looked to her new friends. "Yea know, I never thought after Inuyasha got stuck to the tree, that I would ever really feel happy again. But now, being surrounded by all my friends, I know I was wrong. I feel the happiest I have ever felt."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N:** Thats it for Ch. 8. I am so sorry it took so long. I got sidetracked. But I know the ending wasnt great and I had to use notepad so I couldnt Spell check. Sorry. Next chapter will be about Inuyasha and Kagome and there will be alot of arguing between Kira and Inuyasha and Kikyo. I may be able to get it up really soon. Please Review.  
thehalfdemonalchemist


	9. Anger Building

A/N: Hey people. I finally got the writing program on my compute to work and my writer's block is over…thank good…I will do my best and update what I can. Oh and if you are a Kikyo fan then I wouldn't read this chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters except for Kira.

* * *

Chapter 9: Anger Building

Kira had spent the time healing without complaining. She and Inuyasha came to an agreement. They would keep traveling but Kira had to take it easy, no fighting. Things were great until today…….

Inuyasha had run off.(A/N: wow shocking) Kira looked over to Kagome who seemed like this was normal. "Does Inuyasha run off a lot?" Kira asked Kagome. "Yeah, usually its to either patrol the area, to clear his head, or whenever Kikyo is near he usually…" Kira cut her off. "Wait, hold up…KIKYO IS ALIVE!??!" she was shocked. "Yeah, she was brought back, so Inuyasha is always looking for her." Kira was sad for Kagome. She knew how she felt.

Kira started to stare at her. "What?" Kagome asked her. "I don't get it. You look a little like Kikyo and everyone says that you are her reincarnation, but…." she just stopped talking cause she didn't want to hurt her. "But what?" "But well you are nothing like her." Kagome was shocked, she never heard anyone say that. "I mean, you are nicer, kinder, and you look much prettier. You also considered me a friend even before you met me, you helped me, even though I looked like a demon. Kikyo saw me once and shot at me. I hate her. It was her that attached him to that tree. She never truly loved him. If she did then she wouldn't have…" she stopped, realizing that she had just said all that. "She wouldn't have what? You can tell me." Kagome told her. "Well I talked to her before and she just, she tried to kill me. She shot at me because I told her that she didn't deserve Inuyasha. I fought her. She got me in the back of my shoulder." Kira slowly pulled down her shoulder sleeve and showed Kagome a scar where the arrow had been. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I cant believe she did that." Kagome said to her. "But you…you are completely different. I'm glad Inuyasha met you." the two smiled and chatted for a while

Kira left Kagome in the tent and quickly found Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sitting around the fire. She sat down next to Sango and started up a conversation. "So What happens when Inuyasha leaves to see Kikyo?" she asked them, "I mean I know he does it a lot but that's it ." "Well usually Kagome follows him." Miroku told her. "Then something happens and Kagome runs home until Inuyasha goes and gets her." Shippo finished. "Oh." 'Poor Kagome' Kira thought. "Hey Sango, do you know where he went this morning?" she asked her. "Um, I think he mentioned something about checking the area for demons." Kira nodded and thanked them before going to look for him.

She came to a clearing and had to take a rest. Her wounds still hadn't healed since she was human when they happened. She used a tree to lean on when she picked up his scent. 'Got cha.' She headed towards the scent. She quickly came to a clearing where he was sitting. She remembered the old days when she would sneak up on him, well try to, she decided to try it now. She quietly climbed into a tree and prepared to lung at him. She dived out and was right on target. Unfortunately, he ducked just in time. "Come on Kira, you can do better then that." he said slyly. "Ow…yea maybe if I wasn't wounded, and why the hell did you have to duck." he laughed. She came over and lied her head on his shoulder.

"So…how have you been these past years?" Inuyasha asked her. Kira fell backwards pulling him down with her. "I'll tell you, if you train with me." she said playfully. They both stood up and got in a fighting position. "Weapons or hand to hand?" he asked. "Hand to hand…for now." she said as she started running towards him. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" she attacked first he covered himself and acted like it was just a gust of wind. He lunged at her with his nails and she jumped out of the way. It stayed like that for about 15 minutes. That's when she pulled out her new sword. 'Good thing this is just training. I'd be screwed if this was really my wounds would open.' She had tied Rin's cloth to the sword and got ready to attack. Inuyasha was about to do the same but suddenly froze. When Kira saw this she knew the expression on his face meant she was near by.

"Inuyasha, don't. I know what your thinking. What about Kagome, it would crush her if you went. I mean what are you going to do? Die? For some pile of clay. What about Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kagome,…what about me? You left me for the same reason once before. I wont let what happened, happen again." she wanted to cry for remembering but she knew she had to fight it. He walked over to her slowly and she backed off. "I can read you thoughts Inuyasha. You were planning on hugging mu, apologizing, and then knock me out." he was shocked. Only Kagome and Sesshomaru knew she could read minds. "I'm heading back to camp. If you listen to your heart then I know you'll come too, but if you chose to listen to your stubern head then go but just so you know, the wrong choice wont be pretty." and with that she left and Inuyasha was speechless. 'Shit. What do I do? I have to go see her but when I get back Kagome will run off and Kira will be pissed at me. But I can take some yelling and I will just go get Kagome after.' he thought. He went off and Kira had just made it to camp. 'Shit. That stubern bastered!' she yelled in her head, by accident it was sent to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

They all looked at each other confused until Kagome realized it was her. "Come on, somethings wrong." the two nodded and followed Kagome to where Kira was standing. "Kira, you yelled in all of our heads is something wrong?" Kagome asked her. Kira looked away and whispered quietly, "Inuyasha smelt Kikyo and went off." she knew Kagome was upset. Kagome turned and started to walk away. "Wait Kagome, where are you going?" Kira asked. "I'm going to go find him." she said sadley. Kira jumped in front of her. "Stop Kagome, I need to go. I need o take care of this. I cant let you go because the others need you. I need you. I find it so easy to talk to you. I cant lose you now. Please." Kagome had tears in her eyes. She hugged Kira. "Please bring him back." she whispered to her. "I promise Kagome, I'll bring him back." Kira let go anf Kagome did the same. "Thankyou." Kagome said and she walked back with Sango and Miroku. 'Hey Kagome' Kira called in her head. 'Yeah' 'Do me a favor and explain to Miroku and Sango why they heard me in their heads.' 'No problem' and with that Kira left.

'Dammit my wounds still kill. Why don't they go away!' she thought to herself. She stopped and gripped one of the wounds on her side. When she pulled her hand away it was bright red. "Shit" she oppend up her wounds. 'I have to go no matter what. I have to keep my promise!'

* * *

A/N: Ok I have to stop here but I promise the next chapter will be up before this month is over. I also promise the next chapter is going to be a fight between Kikyo and Kira. Please review. 


	10. Blood and Hate

**A/N:** Ok thanks for the great reviews. I have been dieing to type in this chapter. I planned on putting it in last chapter but me fingers where killing after all the typing. This chapter is the middle of my story. Here you go. O yea if you like Kikyo and Inuyasha as a couple then I wouldn't read this chapter. 

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** I don't own Inuyasha.  
**Sango:** Or me.  
**Kagome:** Or me.  
**Shippo:** Or me or any other characters.  
**Kira:** Well she does own me.  
**Miroku:** Sango owns me!  
**Me:** Ok……well on with the story.

* * *

Ch 10: Blood and Hate

Last Time:  
'Dammit my wounds still kill. Why don't they go away!' she thought to herself. She stopped and gripped one of the wounds on her side. When she pulled her hand away it was bright red. "Shit" she opened up her wounds. 'I have to go no matter what. I have to keep my promise!'

* * *

Now:  
'Damn, ever step I take just makes my vision worse. Why the hell is everything so fuzzy?' Kira had been walking for hours with nothing but a ripped piece of cloth to keep her from bleeding to much, but it wasn't helping. She had lost so much blood that she was beginning to black out. She began to lose her balance. 'Damn not now. I have to find him, I have to find….wait.' she picked up a familiar scent. 'KIKYO!' as soon as she smelt Kikyo's scent she gained back full confidence and full power. 'Lets see, the sent is……..this way!' she followed the trail straight to a clearing and there they where. 'Inuyasha, Kikyo, well at least there just talking.' as she thought this the two got closer and held each other.

"OH HELL NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU BITCH!!" Kira screamed. She slowly walked out from her hiding spot. "You? I thought you where dead." Kikyo said in an irritated way. "Yeah you wish." Kira was pissed. "Kira, I thought you left." Inuyasha stumbled. "As if I'd leave you with this wench." Kikyo looked like she was ready to blow. "You talk like a demon but I can tell your weak. The blood on your side tells me you don't stand a chance." Kikyo said mockingly. "I could beat you as a human, you idiotic clay pot." Kira was ready to fight but Inuyasha was just staring at the blood. "Kira come on stop…." Kira cut him off. "Inuyasha shut up. I'll get to you when I'm through. And you Kikyo, its time to pay you back for that arrow you shot into my shoulder." Inuyasha looked shocked. "You did what?" he asked Kikyo. "She was against us. She tried to hurt me for no reason. You believe me don't you Inuyasha." Kikyo lied. "Kira…I" Kira knew that he was going to say. "Inuyasha listen I did fight her but that's because she tried to kill me. I was trying to protect myself now back off and let us handle this." he nodded and decided to ask questions later. "I said it once and I'll say it again, Kikyo, you don't deserve Inuyasha. You wanted him change, and now you want him to go and die. You cant control everything!" Kira yelled at her.

Kikyo was pissed. She pulled out one of her arrows and aimed at the wounded half demon. "Kikyo what are you doing?!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Something I should have done long ago." Kikyo said as she let go of the arrow. Kira just watched, she didn't try to block it. 'This is how it must be. Hopefully you've realized now Inuyasha that she is not the person for you. Kagome is waiting for you.' Kira said Inuyasha mind. The arrow struck her in her already wounded side. The force during impact shot her backwards and knocked her over. "Kira!!!" Inuyasha ran over her. "Kira, please get up. Come on wake up." she started to pulse. Inuyasha could here her heart beat getting louder and louder. Her body began to change. Inuyasha backed up. 'Kira's transforming.' The once half dead half demon stood, shocking Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kira's nails grew longer and sharper, her teeth became sharper, and her eyes where tainted red. Kira had become a full demon. "KIKYO!!!" she growled. Kira had a look of hatred in her eyes that even frightened Kikyo (A/N: that doesn't happen to often does it?) Kira lunged at Kikyo at full speed. Inuyasha could even see her, he could only smell her blood. 'She may be full demon but I think she has no control and when she's back to normal…she could be nearly dead.' Inuyasha was worried for her. Kikyo had been knocked down quickly.

Kira went to finish it but stopped herself. She gripped her head and started to shake. "I must gain back control." she said to herself. "Kira, come on snap out of it. This isn't you." Inuyasha was trying to reach her. "Inu…ya…sha?" she was slowly waking up. But Kikyo stood up and shot an arrow at her. This time Kira caught it. "Witch!!!" Kira turned and went to kill her but Inuyasha grabbed her and held her back. "Kikyo, get out of here! And never come near me again! How dare you do this to her! She's my sister!" Inuyasha yelled. "She isn't anything. She is a pathetic excuse for a living thing." Kikyo said. "She will not stop me from getting you Inuyasha. You will die with me." When Kira heard this she started to pull away from Inuyasha. It took all he had to stop her from killing anyone in sight.

"Kikyo please just go." Inuyasha said. "Never." Kira pulled away with more force. "Kikyo, I don't love you! I love Kagome!" All three of them froze. Inuyasha was surprised with what he said. Kikyo was pissed. Kira began to transform back so Inuyasha let go. "How could you possibly love her more than me?!" Kikyo yelled. "Its easy. Kira was right. Kagome doesn't want me to change but you do. You want me to die for you. Kagome wants to be by my side alive. I never realized it until you shot at Kira. Kira is my closest friend and we are like siblings. Kagome would ask questions before attacking. You…well you kill anything you want to. I don't love you and you know what, I don't think I ever truly did." Inuyasha told her. Kikyo was even more pissed off. She pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha, "If I cant have you then neither can she!" and shot it. Kira now back to normal jumped up, caught the arrow and used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer against Kikyo nicking her shoulder. "That was a warning you witch. Now leave, you have no reason to be here." Kira yelled to her. Kikyo knew she was defeated, "Fine goodbye Inuyasha." she turned and disappeared. "Inuyasha. Did you mean everything you said? Do you know now why I've been say that same thing for so long now?" he laughed. "Yeah I get it. Now come on lets get back." she nodded and got up to follow him but the second she stood up she fell over and passed out. Inuyasha looked over and she was in a pool of blood. The arrow that hit her was still in her and she was bleeding badly. "Kira? KIRA!"

* * *

**AN**: ok that's it for this chapter. I kind of made it up as I went but I am home sick so I had nothing else to do. Please review. 


	11. Author Note Please Read!

Author Note:

I know its been years since I've continued this story but I'm thinking of finally continuing it.

I had honestly completely forgotten about it and just recently found some of my old notes about the story.

I'm considering continuing it, obviously the chapters would be longer and written hopefully a little better but I don't want to continue it if no one is going to read it. So here is my question. If I continue this story will there be people interested in reading it? If there are people who think they will read it and review it and want to see where I hope to take this story then please review this note and let me know. If there are a few people interested than I will have up a new and longer chapter within a week. Please let me know soon.

Thank you,

thehalfdemonalchemist


End file.
